Talk:India
The lack of references in most of HT's works to "Pakistan" previously led me to realize that the references would be to a time prior to the partition or, in the case of T2G, to a present day without a partition. I don't know if this is the best way to handle it though. ML4E 03:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :This is a very sticky point because most of our country articles deal either with nation-states or states without nations, like the US. Multi-national states aren't so hard: We've got seperate articles on England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales, as well as another article on Britain. Multi-state nations like India give us the opposite problem. The only other one I can think of offhand is Korea, and that's got too little content to yield a useful precedent. :I will say that the contents of the various subsections seem to take for granted that the article refers to the nation, not the state. If that's how we want to play it, removing the flag and map may be in order. Turtle Fan 03:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) On another note, now that we're talking about India, two things I noticed: Following the Hindustani script and Romanization thereof, we say "See other Indian languages." Since that can't be done on this Wiki, that cross-reference should go. Also, not sure I'd call Sikhism and Jainism "major world religions;" they're minority religions within India, and are also minority religions in those places where there are large Indian ex-pat/ethnic/cultural enclaves, and are damned near non-existent everywhere else. Turtle Fan 03:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :We can just put that Hindi (not "Hindustani") is the most common and/or national language in India but not the only one. Zhukov15 (talk) 00:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) In Curious Notions Actually, the book doesn't call them European, just "white". TR 23:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Peggy Misses a Trick Looking at a map to confirm this: The USSR bordered British India, albeit just barely. If she was willing to enter the Soviet Union and the Soviets were willing to have her, she might have tried to arrange passage south. Since Britain and the Soviets were cobelligerents I doubt she'd have huge difficulty crossing that border, and there was certainly a British consulate in Moscow where she could get everything in order. From India she'd have a wide range of options for getting home, methinks. As an aside, having to get an entry and exit visa glued into a passport book for every country she visited must have filled up pages like nobody's business, even if these visas were given in lieu of rather than in addition to stamps. I wonder if books were larger and/or if they would insert new sections. (That service was free until just a few weeks ago; now it's over $80. I got mine in under the wire.) Turtle Fan 15:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The T2G section I just realized this section probably has some leftover speculation in the guise of an article. "India was the British Empire's most important holding next to the North American Union." My fading recollection is that this is essentially correct. :Essentially. The NAU is the most important with India being second most being an inference from OTL value to the Empire. ML4E (talk) 21:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "India's Princely States, in which native Indian rulers enjoyed considerable autonomy and controlled large territories - though under a clear ultimate British control - served as a model for giving a similar status to some of the Red Indian nations in the North American Union, such as The Six Nations of the Iroquois Confederacy, and the Cherokee Nation in the southeastern part of the Union." I don't recall references to the princely states, or their serving as a model for the Six Nations and the Cherokee. If it's correct, fine, but I suspect this paragraph needs to go. "Ethiopia in Africa was a British possession subject to British India rather than directly to London or to one of Britain's other African holdings." The map is the source for this. :Correct. ML4E (talk) 21:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) So paragraph 2 appears to be speculation/fan-fiction. TR (talk) 20:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Surprisingly enough, the reference to the Princely States serving as a template for "Red Indian" nations is in the book near the beginning. I ran across the reference the other day when I was working up the reference footnotes for some of the minor characters. Bushell was contemplating the contradiction of how the Sons wanted to have the NAU restore power to the original white colonists but oppressing the previous natives. He then thought of the Princely States. I was going to add footnotes when I could. ML4E (talk) 21:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Huh. Well that's good to know. TR (talk) 21:29, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::That strikes me as a pretty clever bit of worldbuilding. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) In High Places The changes to the In High Places entry seem to leave it anemic and obtuse. E.g. who's critical trading hub? Under what circumstances? I'm not sure how to fix this so raise it for comments. ML4E (talk) 19:40, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the actual text is just that anemic. It says that trade stayed in "in the hands of Arab and Indian and Malay middlemen.". TR (talk) 22:56, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :I realized that the removal of references to the Great Black Deaths maked it hard to know what significance the entry had so I restored it. ML4E (talk) 22:32, April 11, 2016 (UTC)